


Life After War

by Melody55



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Drama, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody55/pseuds/Melody55
Summary: Years after their fight with the Brotherhood, the Titans have been living some peacefully, but have been split up through time. What happens when the Brotherhood has been released?





	1. The Titans Are Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the format. The other chapters should be in a classic format, not a screenplay.

(After the threat of the Bother hood passed, the Teen titans split up; the honorary titans kept their T-coms, just in case anyone needed help, but their Leader, Robin was never heard from, the Tameranian Princess went back to her home planet, but still kept in contact with her beloved friends, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy who had stayed at the tower to protect the City they grew to call home. A few years later, the three still live happily in the tower as the Cities guardians. A beautiful cloak flows with Raven’s every move, covering her Black pants, boots and shirt, her hair is gently draped over the hood and her shoulders. Cyborg, on the other hand has had some major upgrades and slim downs on his mechanical department. Beast Boy walks in, now with pale skin and short blonde hair, thanks to a bracelet that Raven spelled.)  

 

Look Who's Back:

Beast Boy: dudes check it out…look who I found.  (Cyborg and Raven turn around to find the older and more beautiful friend, Starfire standing next to Beast bot with her arms lowered in front of her and a waiting smile. Her emerald eyes matched the pendant that she wore around her neck and her two-piece skirt and shirt had been turned into a longer dress and her boots hugged her tan legs and grew heels.)

Cyborg: (gasps) Starfire?

Star: hello, friends, it has been too long.

Raven: (flying into Starfire’s open arms) Way too long, Star?     

Starfire: (shocked) friend Raven, you- are more comfortable with hugging?

Raven: yeah, it’s a long story, but basically, I’ve learned how to fully control my powers without restricting my emotions

Beast Boy: yeah, she even thinks I’m funny

Raven: no, you’re not…you never were and you never will be

Beast Boy: aw man (Alarm!) what? who is it?

Cyborg: (pulls the video up on screen to show Gizmo and Mammoth robbing the bank) what?! how did they- I thought we- how the hell did they un freeze?

 

An Un- Lucky Reality:

(In star City, a dirty blonde girl, 18, with a flowing pink top, black boots and black pants walks with a read headed boy, 19, with a bright yellow shirt, jean pants and red shoes. They’re stopped by Billy Numerous and C-more.)

Jinx: oh you have got to be kidding me.

C-more: (grabs her by the wrist) such a pretty girl to be hanging out with a nobody

Jinx: (tears away) C-more? I thought you-

C-more: oh, looks like my name is still famous. Honey, why don’t you just ditch the loser and come with us?

Jinx: after leaving you? No way (throws a hex at him and knocks him into Billy) you idiots will never be famous

Billy: Jinx? Aw man

Wally: just leave before we make you.

C-more: you’re going to have to make us, cuz we’re back and better than ever

Jinx: you bozos may be back, but I can still take you down in a second

 

The Stinging Reality:

(In Jump City, a dark haired beauty with a deep yellow crop top and black pants and ankle boots turn picks her remote up before leaving but stops when she hears the news)

News Caster: this just in, Cheshire, Angel and the XLT have been seen down town in Star City causing mayhem and disaster, luckily the two young archers, Speedy and Artemis are quickly at the scene

Bee: Oh no, how did they escape? (Pulls her T-com out of her purse and opens it) Calling all Titans, any one there?

Cyborg: Yeah, I’m here Bee, and longtime no see

Bee: let’s save the reunion for later, Sparky, Do you see what’s on the news?

Cyborg: yeah, we’re fighting the kid Braniac and his brain dead friend right now, what’s on your end?

Bee: Angel, XLT and Cheshire…what’s going on, I thought we froze them?

Cyborg: maybe they thawed, anyway got to go help Rae, BB and Star, talk to you later.

Bee: (hangs up) Thawed? No way, it can’t be. Someone had to set them free.    

 

Team-Ups:

(Down town, Speedy/ Red Arrow, the redheaded archer is fighting of Cheshire, with his back pressed against the ground and Cheshire on top of him while his young blonde friend, about 15 shoots arrows and takes care of XLT and Angel. The young blonde is wearing a red mask, matching her red top that shows her tiny stomach and a white skirt with a red belt. She shoots an arrow at Angel, which nets her wings and causes her to fall. XLT charges after her as she keeps shooting arrows at him.)

Artemis: uh, Arrow, a little help would be good

Cheshire: oh, yes Red Arrow, go and help your little friend

Bee: Yo, Speedy, need help

Red Arrow: yes please

Bee: (zaps Cheshire off of him and Red Arrow quickly grabs his bow and arrows and cements her in an un breakable foam) You okay, Pretty boy?

Red Arrow: yeah, let’s take care of XLT (they turn to see Artemis has encased XLT in an electrical net) nice going

Bee: who’s this?

Red Arrow: my old mentors niece, Artemis

Bee: Green Arrow’s niece? I didn’t think he had one

Artemis: hey Hair Gel, shouldn’t we take them to jail now?

Bee: nah, I think I have the perfect place to go, but it’s in Jump City, and did she just call you Hair Gel?

Red Arrow: shut it, let’s just go to the Tower

Bee: I have a feeling we’re going to be getting a call from Sparky and the others (T-com rings) speaking of the others

Jinx: Bumble Bee, we have bad news-

Red Arrow: the Brotherhood escaped, we know

Jinx: well hey to you too Pretty boy

Red Arrow: we just got Angel, XLT and Cheshire (looks back and sees that Cheshire is gone) oh you have to be kidding me, how the hell did she escape?

Jinx: Cheshire?

Bee: yeah, somehow she escaped

Jinx: she always does

Bee: anyway, we’re taking them to East Tower if you want to join up and compare notes

Wally: we’ll be there in a flash

Jinx: see ya’ there Bee     

 

Calling All  Titans:

(In the Titans Tower, the four have gotten back from a successful battle with their old foes.)

Cyborg: man, I still don’t know how they got free

Star: perhaps it was one of their allies

Raven: maybe, but who would be able to find them and un-freeze them? I cloaked it

Beast Boy: maybe it wore off

Raven: my spells don’t wear off, Beast Boy

Beast boy: then how did they get out?

Cyborg: maybe someone outside the Brotherhood

Starfire: shall we call our friends and perhaps make a plan?

Raven: yeah, I think it’s time to get the Titans back together

Starfire: all, of the Titans?

Raven: if he’ll come, then yes

 

A Leader's Choice:

(In Gotham, Robin/ Nightwing is in the cave with Batgirl, doing research. The T-com rings and he picks it up, but doesn’t answer it, he only listens to the overall message)

Cyborg: Calling all Titans

Argent: I’m here

Hotspot: So am I

Herald: Jericho and I are as well

Bee: go ahead Sparky, I got Jinx, Red Arrow and Kid Flash

Mas: Senior Cyborg!

Aqualad: go ahead

Wonder Girl: Cyborg, I’m a little busy, but I’ll call you guys back

Cyborg: no time, the Brotherhood has escaped and-

Wonder Girl: yeah, I know, I’m fighting Kid Wykyd and some of his friends right now

Cyborg: well it’s time to join back together

Bee: we’re on our way to help you, Wonder girl, and Sparky, we’ll be there as soon as we can

Everyone else: Same! (We’re on our way) (on route now) (see you soon)

(the signal cuts off)

Batgirl: aren’t you going? (Nightwing only grins and closes his communicator)

 

Meeting Again:

(In town, a young girl enters a coffee shop and goes to the counter to order. Her Crystal blue shirt perfectly outlines her body, covering a bit if her black leggings that stops above her ankle, leading to her black flats. A single blue crystal hangs down her neck on a silver chain. She goes to the register and orders. Two boys about the girls age walk in, a darker boy dressed in black pants, a dark blue shirt and a black vest. He carries a dark case with silver clasps holding the two pieces together. The blonde boy with curly hair is wearing white pants with a white shirt and a purple scarf around his neck. The darker boy walks up to the register where the girl is giving the money to the cashier, while the blonde one sits at a table by himself.  The darker boy quickly orders two drinks for himself and his quiet friend. The young girl takes her drink and sits at a small table in the corner, reading a letter and writing some things on a piece of paper. After the darker boy gets the drinks he sits down with his friend, who seems who be staring at the petite young woman from across the room. He didn’t look at his friend when his drink was brought to him.)

Herald: hey, you okay man?

Jericho: (in sign language) _hey, do you see that girl over there?_

Herald: yeah, what about her?

Jericho: _nothing, it’s just…_

Herald: you think she’s pretty?

Jericho: _don’t you?_

Herald: (looking at the young woman) yeah, I guess she’s pretty, but- (looks back at his friend)…oh no you don’t, we have to be at the Tower within the next half hour (the mute boy’s head drops in sadness. Sees the girl pack her things up in her tan bag and walk out with her drink in her hand) anyway, she’s gone so… (The boy gets up and starts walking behind the girl) oh, come on (the mute boy stops and the darker boy sighs) come on, let’s just get to the tower (the boys walk out, but on their way, they hear screams from the park. When they get there, they find the young girl from the coffee shop, her bag thrown by a tree with its papers around it, and the girl in a fighting stance. The park is empty except for them, the girl and Mad Mod, the Crazy English Villain.)

Mod: well little ducky, it looks like you’re going to be late

Kole: not if I can help it (with a graceful swirl and flick of her wrists, sharp crystals shoot out and pin Mod to a nearby tree) easy enough

Mod: (breaks free) not so easily love

Kole: love? Please we just met

Mod: very funny love

Kole: I thought it was (the girl lunges forward, attacking Mod. As they fight, the mute boy nudges the other and points to the case)

Herald: ah, I see what you’re getting too (he quickly lays the black case down on the grass, pulling out a brass trumpet, creating a portal as he played a few notes. Yelling to the girl) need help?

Kole: (pinned down on the ground by Mod) yes please (she quickly turns Mod over and jumps up. As he gets up, she smirks and kicks him into the portal, sending him to a cold cement cell in prison. Dusting her hands off while walking to get her bag) hope he stays there (crouching down to pick her things up, the mute boy helps her. She just smiles, standing to face them both) thanks for the help, I’m Kole by the way

Herald: as in the Crystal Titan?

Kole: that would be me…and you’re Herald and Jericho, right; the trumpeter who can create portals, and the silent Titan who can take control of people’s bodies with eye contact?

Herald: good memory

Kole: well it’s been a few years, but yeah, I still remember some faces. I should have recognized a Titan…you guys heading to the Tower

Jericho: (excitedly shakes his head) _Yeah, we were all called_

Herald: (sees Kole’s confusion) he said that we were all called back

Kole: of course, I should have realized

Herald: (holding his trumpet up) can we give you a ride? 

Kole: (looks at them and smiles) sure, everyone else is probably already there


	2. Love Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinx and Kole have some girl talk.

One by one, the we began to trickle in. Time passed quickly as the we became re-acquainted the home we had lived in for only a few weeks after the Brotherhood Battle. Jokes and stories of the past few years had been shared between old teammates and new friends. Days after being called back, the grand leader returned to command the troops, and reunite with old friends, as well as an old flame. But as soon as his eyes were done swooning, he sent us straight to the training room. Not like any of us were slacking off with all the attacks that had been happening. But, whatever made the great leader happy. It was one training session after the other.

In down time, dinners became hectic with the constant chatter that lasted till midnight. I grew close with Bee and Jinx and most of the other Titans, but one kept staying at a distance from me. His apple green eyes would always be watching me. I never heard him speak. I would only see his shoulders jump up and down and his smile widen when he laughed at something someone said. But every time I tried to talk to him, he would vanish.

But when the noise became too much for me, I would travel up to the roof and listen to him play his songs. Each strum of the strings tied me closer to him. After that, he wouldn’t hide. We would go on missions together and we would look out for one another. I would tell him the stories I had, and he would pay his own stories for me. Sometimes, I let him enter my mind so I could hear his voice, but he always asked first. I didn’t need to hear his words, I could see what he meant when he would act it out, then I could see it when he signed words that I began to know. I stated looking forward to our gatherings on the roof, the one place that only he and I went.

I watched as Bee and Jinx duck and dodged each other’s attacks. Like a dance that only they knew. Jinx was fluid and Bee was precise. Nothing could distract them. Except for a communicator. I laugh as Bee whips her head toward me and our bags. This gave Jinx the perfect opportunity to strike, sweeping her leg under Bee’s and standing triumphant as Bee falls to the ground.

“Hey, no fair” she complains. I giggle, making her turn to me again, “and what are you laughing about?”

“Oh nothing” I grin, reaching down to answer the communicator. I smile as Bee and Jinx begin again.

“Hey Kole, is Bee there?” Cyborg’s voice comes from the communicator.

“Yeah, she’s sparing with Jinx, what’s up?” I answer.

“Oh, well Robin just wanted to talk to her about the Titans East Tower” he continues before Bee snaps her attention to our conversation, calling a timeout with Jinx. After grabbing a quick gulp of water, Bee grabs the communicator from my hand.

“Hey, what’s up Sparky?” she begins, walking away from me and Jinx. My eyes travel to an exhausted Jinx, who has her arms crossed, staring straight at me.

“You wanna go around?” she offers jokingly.

“Uh, no thanks” I laugh, my hands flying up in defense.

“Suit yourself” she shrugs. “Come on, let’s go get something to eat” she says, picking her bag up.

The kitchen wasn’t packed. In fact, no one else was there or the living room area. Jinx sits on one of the stools, dropping her bag to the floor, as I walk around the get us each a cup of water.

“So, how’s your relationship with Kid Flash?” I begin with a small grin. I had noticed the couple getting closer each day. Though, it didn’t surprise half of us since Kid Flash was the one who convinced Jinx to switch sides and fight with us.  She trusted him, and he was under her spell.

“Good” she blushes, “he annoys me most of the time, but there’s no one I would rather be with.”

“You must have had guys falling over you when you were- uh” I stop, thinking that I hit the wrong cord. I watch Jinx carefully. She doesn’t seem phased, which is weird because she was always so touchy about the subject at first.

“When I was bad?” she finishes for me. “Yeah, that never happened, except with this guy named Stone. He was so strong and funny and sweet” she looks down at her hands.

“What happened to him?” I wonder.

She looked up at me with an amused grin. “It turned out to be Cyborg. He was going undercover in the HIVE as a favor to Aqualad. I fell for him and it hurt when I found out the truth. I almost lost all hope.” Her lips started to fall, but they soon perked back again. “But then I met Kid Flash. He was different from all the others I had faced…good guys that is. He actually cared and he made me feel like I could be somebody.”

Yeah, it would be nice to have someone like that; to love and care for you. my lips slip and I eye my glass. “It must be nice”

With a small smile, she slid her hand across the counter and grabbed mine. “Hey, you’ll find someone, I promise.” It was weird. Before the war, I had heard so many bad things about Jinx and the Hive, but now, it was hard to think of her like that; like the enemy. I gave her a brave smile, assuring her that I was okay. “Don’t worry Kole, he’ll come someday.”

“Yeah, if only he’d notice me” I chuckled, taking a sip of my drink. Jinx narrowed her eyes and tilted her head.

“What do you mean?” I put my glass down, blushing at the thought of his apple green eyes and his sweet smile.

“Well, there is this guy” I began to blush. “But I don’t even think he knows I exist.”

Her eyes lit up and her jaw dropped. “Ooo, who is he?”

“Well, he’s very quiet, but he plays the most beautiful music” I began, remembering all of our nights on the roof.

“No” she excitedly exclaimed, “Him, why?”

Jinx was sitting straight up in her chair, leaning over the counter to get the whole, juicy story.  “He’s cute and-” The door slid open, revealing Kid Flash and Jericho. With a grin, Wally walked toward us.

“Hey Girls” he greeted

“Your timing sucks, you know that” Jinx mumbled as Kid raced over and kissed her cheek.

“Glad to see you too” he wiggled his brow. I followed his gaze back to the door, but Jericho was gone. Kid just sighed and shook his head.

“What’s wrong?” Jinx wondered.

“Nothing” Kid shook his head, looking between Jinx and I.

“Well, I think that’s my cue to leave” I laughed, grabbing my glass. “I’m going to see what Argent’s doing, see you guys later” I waved, the door sliding shut behind me.

“What are you thinking about?” Jinx raised her brow in suspicion, knowing her boyfriend all too well.

“Nothing” he grinned, obviously lying.

“Yeah right” she laughed. “I know you all too well. what are you up too?”

“Fine” he put his arms up, “I was just talking to Jericho and I think he likes a certain girl with pink streaked hair.”

“Please tell me it’s not me” Jinx near laughed when Kid’s mouth dropped into a frown and he protectively wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Oh, he better not” he hugged her tighter. “I think he likes Kole.” Jinx’s eyes opened wide and her lips formed into a grin. “What?”

“Kole likes Jericho” she whispered, making Kid smile deviously. “I like the way you think” Jinx grinned.

“Oh, you do?” he wiggled his brow. Jinx giggled as Wally spun her around.\

“Titans, meet in the main living room in a half hour” Robin ordered over their communicators, making Kid groan and Jinx sigh.

“Come on, we better go. Don’t want our leader getting mad” Kid said.

“But we have a half hour” Jinx whined.

“For Rob, that means now” Kid pointed out.

“Good point” Jinx agreed. “But-” she trailed off mischievously, “He did say the main living room, and we are already here.” Kid grinned down at her, leaning closer before-

The door slid open and Bee walked in with Robin, Cyborg, Herald, Speedy, and a few others. Kid sighed, kissing Jinx on the cheek before pulling away. ‘Later’ he thought.


	3. Splitting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams are assigned.

The dreaded day had come where the titans had to say goodbye to one another, although, some would not be leaving each other. They had all had fun bonding after they had defeated the Brotherhood, but now, each member chats in the main room, waiting for new orders of what will become of them. Each of the guest room have been cleared out and cleaned, everyone’s bags were packed, but none were ready to say their farewells. Some had already gone home as Honorary Titans, such as Thunder and Lightning, the storm brothers, Kole’s Caveman friend, Gnarrk, Bushido, Robin’s black-belt warrior friend, Tramm, Aqualad’s friend, and the young siblings, Teether, Melvin and Timmy Tantrum, along with their protective bear, Bobby. Titans East were supposed to have left already, but most wanted another day with friends, and Robin needed to talk to Bumble Bee about something. As Robin entered with Bee by his right side and the other original Titans; Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven, following close behind until they arrived at the front of the crowd of friends, where they spread out in a line, Robin and Bee in the middle, with Cyborg and Raven by Bee and Beast Boy and Starfire next to Robin.

                The room went silent as all eyes were on Robin. “Thank you all for your patience” he started, and then he began his speech that they had already heard when they defeated the Brotherhood, only, it was modified for the occasion. After his speech, he talked to them about splitting the Titans into more than just two teams and individuals. He wanted to combine Honorary Titans into separate teams that worked together and kept in contact with the other teams.

                “What do you guys mean?” Hot Spot yelled

                “What we mean is that instead of individual Titans doing their own thing, we’ll combine most of you into separate teams that work with each other, like the Teen Titans and Titans East” Bee explained. The room busted out with small chats and questions that couldn’t be understood. There were so many questions running through everyone’s minds; How are they going to split us up? Will we get to choose our partners? How many teammates do I get?

                “I know that you all have a lot of questions, but please, bear with us” Cyborg said, quieting them till the whispers and murmurs faded. “thank you”

                “Friends, based on who would work well with whom, and previous living areas, we have chosen teams for you” Starfire sweetly said with a smile

                “What if we want to change?” Red Star asked

                “Well then tough.” Bee exclaimed “I hated my team at first. None of us worked well together, but we worked out our problems…well some of them. And now, we can almost read each other’s minds”

                “So listen for your teams” Raven ordered

                “Team Titans will work in their own parallel universe” Beast Boy said, naming each of the members “Killowat, Flamebird, Nightrider, Mirage and Batallion”

                “Titans South will work out of Mexico in the new Desert Tower; Pantha, Hotspot and Wildebeest” Bee named as each of them looked for the other, seeing who they were working and living with

                “The Titans North will live in the new Forest Tower in Canada” Starfire calmly said

                “Red Star, Argent, Kole, Kid Flash, Jinx and Jericho” Robin named

                “What about me?” Herald asked “Where am I supposed to go?”

                “You’re comin’ with us” Bee smirked. Herald said nothing more, just crossed his arms.

                “ _Great I get stuck with the Queen Bee”_ he thought as he looked at his mute friend, Jericho, who just smiled, trying not to laugh. He glanced over at Speedy and the other Titans East members. Speedy grinned at him like he was dinner, Aqualad just sat on the couch and Mas and Menos quietly jumped up and down in happiness, their new friend was now going to be their teammate.  “ _Oh crap”_ he thought, looking back at Speedy, who was fixing his sleek red hair with a comb.

                “ _Don’t Worry”_ Jericho signed to him “ _it’ll be fine”_

 _“_ Yeah, you can’t talk since you’re going with the Crystal Princess” Jericho’s face dropped as he crossed his arms “What? It’s true”

                Jericho sighed at his friend, and then glanced over at his crush, who was talking to the ex-villain, Jinx, and her boyfriend, Kid flash.

                “Yeah I know, it could be worse for me” Herald said, sees Jericho staring at Kole. “Dude, you are going to have to tell her sometime, I mean she is on your team now”

                Bumble Bees Communicator rings and she picks it up, rolling her eyes. “Sorry Rob, but there’s trouble in Steel City, it looks like we’re heading back early”

                “Do what you need to” he responds.

                Bee smiles and turns to the others on her team that wait for her instructions “East, let’s go” she calls out before Herald hugs his mute friend, who watches as he runs out with his new team.

                “Kole” Starfire calls. The pink haired girl turns to see the Tameranian Princess “Friend, may I talk with you?”

                Kole gently smiles and nods her head, walking out of the room with Starfire and Raven trailing behind. “ _What do they want with her?”_ Jericho wonders. He looks toward Robin, who carefully watches the door, waiting for the girls to return. Suddenly, a gently arm touches his shoulder. It’s Kid flash.

                “Hey man, what’s going on?” he quickly asks

                “ _Nothing_ ” Jericho responds in sign language “ _so it looks like we’re going to be on the same team_ ”

                “Yeah, honestly I’m just glad Jinx is with me” Jericho smiles and glances back at the door “But it looks like you’re glad someone else is on our team, huh?” he notices. Jericho looks at him confused “oh, come on, I see the way you look at Kole”

                “Sorry Jericho, is he bothering you” Jinx jokingly says, walking up to both of them, stopping by Kid Flash’s side

                “ _Oh no, he’s fine_ ” he responds kindly, shaking his head

                “Good” she smiles, looking up at her Red headed boyfriend. The door opens and Kole walks in with Starfire and Raven. Starfire smiles excitedly at Robin, which in return makes him smile. Kole quietly walks over to Jinx, her face beaming with happiness. “What’s up with you?” she says with a laugh

                “They just asked me to be the leader of Titans North” at the word leader, Kid Flash’s jaw drops to the floor in shock, as does Jericho’s, but Jinx just smiles, which was unusual for her to smile so much, but she couldn’t help it. Kole just thought the smiling was because of Kid Flash, but Jinx has just been a happier person since she left the Hive. “But I won’t take it if you guys would rather want Red Star or Argent, or…”

                 “Don’t even think about it” Jinx quickly responds, elbowing Kid Flash in the ribs to close his mouth “The guys will get used to it”

                “Bu- bu- but…” Kid Flash tries to say, but even his quick thinking wasn’t fast enough

                “What, you don’t think a girl can be a leader” Jinx says, crossing her arms and waiting for his response. He looks toward Jericho for help, but Jericho waves his hand up saying that ‘he’s not getting into that battle’. Kole giggles at how smart he is.

                “Thanks a lot” Kid Flash responds, glaring at him.

                “Hey, don’t be mad at him…you’re the one that said it” Kole snaps.

                 This surprised Jericho, not only did she protect him, but he showed that she wasn’t just a little girl. He smiled as Kole looked back at him.

                Jinx laughs at Flash’s silence “Come on, do you guys wanna get going, we probably have a lot to do”

                “Yeah, I’ll go get Argent and Red Star and meet you guys at the front” Kole replies, turning to walk away, but Jericho softly grabs her arm and signs a ‘thank you’, trying not to blush.  She smiles, signing back ‘anytime’ and then leaves. Jinx just stares at him, trying not to laugh.

                “Oh he’s got it bad” she says to Kid Flash

                “That’s what I said” he responds. Jericho just looks at them, shaking his head and walking away to get his guitar and bag.


	4. Titans North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titan's North get to know their new home and they get an unexpected welcome.

The dreaded day had come where the titans had to say goodbye to one another, although, some would not be leaving each other. They had all had fun bonding after they had defeated the Brotherhood, but now, each member chats in the main room, waiting for new orders of what will become of them. Each of the guest room have been cleared out and cleaned, everyone’s bags were packed, but none were ready to say their farewells. Some had already gone home as Honorary Titans, such as Thunder and Lightning, the storm brothers, Kole’s Caveman friend, Gnarrk, Bushido, Robin’s black-belt warrior friend, Tramm, Aqualad’s friend, and the young siblings, Teether, Melvin and Timmy Tantrum, along with their protective bear, Bobby. Titans East were supposed to have left already, but most wanted another day with friends, and Robin needed to talk to Bumble Bee about something. As Robin entered with Bee by his right side and the other original Titans; Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven, following close behind until they arrived at the front of the crowd of friends, where they spread out in a line, Robin and Bee in the middle, with Cyborg and Raven by Bee and Beast Boy and Starfire next to Robin.

                The room went silent as all eyes were on Robin. “Thank you all for your patience” he started, and then he began his speech that they had already heard when they defeated the Brotherhood, only, it was modified for the occasion. After his speech, he talked to them about splitting the Titans into more than just two teams and individuals. He wanted to combine Honorary Titans into separate teams that worked together and kept in contact with the other teams.

                “What do you guys mean?” Hot Spot yelled

                “What we mean is that instead of individual Titans doing their own thing, we’ll combine most of you into separate teams that work with each other, like the Teen Titans and Titans East” Bee explained. The room busted out with small chats and questions that couldn’t be understood. There were so many questions running through everyone’s minds; How are they going to split us up? Will we get to choose our partners? How many teammates do I get?

                “I know that you all have a lot of questions, but please, bear with us” Cyborg said, quieting them till the whispers and murmurs faded. “thank you”

                “Friends, based on who would work well with whom, and previous living areas, we have chosen teams for you” Starfire sweetly said with a smile

                “What if we want to change?” Red Star asked

                “Well then tough.” Bee exclaimed “I hated my team at first. None of us worked well together, but we worked out our problems…well some of them. And now, we can almost read each other’s minds”

                “So listen for your teams” Raven ordered

                “Team Titans will work in their own parallel universe” Beast Boy said, naming each of the members “Killowat, Flamebird, Nightrider, Mirage and Batallion”

                “Titans South will work out of Mexico in the new Desert Tower; Pantha, Hotspot and Wildebeest” Bee named as each of them looked for the other, seeing who they were working and living with

                “The Titans North will live in the new Forest Tower in Canada” Starfire calmly said

                “Red Star, Argent, Kole, Kid Flash, Jinx and Jericho” Robin named

                “What about me?” Herald asked “Where am I supposed to go?”

                “You’re comin’ with us” Bee smirked. Herald said nothing more, just crossed his arms.

                “ _Great I get stuck with the Queen Bee”_ he thought as he looked at his mute friend, Jericho, who just smiled, trying not to laugh. He glanced over at Speedy and the other Titans East members. Speedy grinned at him like he was dinner, Aqualad just sat on the couch and Mas and Menos quietly jumped up and down in happiness, their new friend was now going to be their teammate.  “ _Oh crap”_ he thought, looking back at Speedy, who was fixing his sleek red hair with a comb.

                “ _Don’t Worry”_ Jericho signed to him “ _it’ll be fine”_

 _“_ Yeah, you can’t talk since you’re going with the Crystal Princess” Jericho’s face dropped as he crossed his arms “What? It’s true”

                Jericho sighed at his friend, and then glanced over at his crush, who was talking to the ex-villain, Jinx, and her boyfriend, Kid flash.

                “Yeah I know, it could be worse for me” Herald said, sees Jericho staring at Kole. “Dude, you are going to have to tell her sometime, I mean she is on your team now”

                Bumble Bees Communicator rings and she picks it up, rolling her eyes. “Sorry Rob, but there’s trouble in Steel City, it looks like we’re heading back early”

                “Do what you need to” he responds.

                Bee smiles and turns to the others on her team that wait for her instructions “East, let’s go” she calls out before Herald hugs his mute friend, who watches as he runs out with his new team.

                “Kole” Starfire calls. The pink haired girl turns to see the Tameranian Princess “Friend, may I talk with you?”

                Kole gently smiles and nods her head, walking out of the room with Starfire and Raven trailing behind. “ _What do they want with her?”_ Jericho wonders. He looks toward Robin, who carefully watches the door, waiting for the girls to return. Suddenly, a gently arm touches his shoulder. It’s Kid flash.

                “Hey man, what’s going on?” he quickly asks

                “ _Nothing_ ” Jericho responds in sign language “ _so it looks like we’re going to be on the same team_ ”

                “Yeah, honestly I’m just glad Jinx is with me” Jericho smiles and glances back at the door “But it looks like you’re glad someone else is on our team, huh?” he notices. Jericho looks at him confused “oh, come on, I see the way you look at Kole”

                “Sorry Jericho, is he bothering you” Jinx jokingly says, walking up to both of them, stopping by Kid Flash’s side

                “ _Oh no, he’s fine_ ” he responds kindly, shaking his head

                “Good” she smiles, looking up at her Red headed boyfriend. The door opens and Kole walks in with Starfire and Raven. Starfire smiles excitedly at Robin, which in return makes him smile. Kole quietly walks over to Jinx, her face beaming with happiness. “What’s up with you?” she says with a laugh

                “They just asked me to be the leader of Titans North” at the word leader, Kid Flash’s jaw drops to the floor in shock, as does Jericho’s, but Jinx just smiles, which was unusual for her to smile so much, but she couldn’t help it. Kole just thought the smiling was because of Kid Flash, but Jinx has just been a happier person since she left the Hive. “But I won’t take it if you guys would rather want Red Star or Argent, or…”

                 “Don’t even think about it” Jinx quickly responds, elbowing Kid Flash in the ribs to close his mouth “The guys will get used to it”

                “Bu- bu- but…” Kid Flash tries to say, but even his quick thinking wasn’t fast enough

                “What, you don’t think a girl can be a leader” Jinx says, crossing her arms and waiting for his response. He looks toward Jericho for help, but Jericho waves his hand up saying that ‘he’s not getting into that battle’. Kole giggles at how smart he is.

                “Thanks a lot” Kid Flash responds, glaring at him.

                “Hey, don’t be mad at him…you’re the one that said it” Kole snaps.

                 This surprised Jericho, not only did she protect him, but he showed that she wasn’t just a little girl. He smiled as Kole looked back at him.

                Jinx laughs at Flash’s silence “Come on, do you guys wanna get going, we probably have a lot to do”

                “Yeah, I’ll go get Argent and Red Star and meet you guys at the front” Kole replies, turning to walk away, but Jericho softly grabs her arm and signs a ‘thank you’, trying not to blush.  She smiles, signing back ‘anytime’ and then leaves. Jinx just stares at him, trying not to laugh.

                “Oh he’s got it bad” she says to Kid Flash

                “That’s what I said” he responds. Jericho just looks at them, shaking his head and walking away to get his guitar and bag.


	5. Sister of Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jericho gets an unexpected visit from his sister, but will she be helpful or harmful?

After putting the Hive Five where they belong, in jail, the new team retired to their new home in the woods. They carefully laid Kole, who was still knocked out and weak, on her bed, allowing her to get some rest. Argent and Kid Flash quickly began work on an antidote, though they had no idea what flowed through her veins. Jinx and Jericho stayed by her bedside, watching over her like Guardian Angels, and the others retired to bed, knowing that nothing could be done.

                After tireless hours of watching her and working on a cure with no luck, the others, except Jericho went to bed. As Jericho started to doze off in the chair in the corner of Kole’s room, he was awakened by a familiar voice “Ooo, she’s s pretty one, Joey”. His eyes went straight to Kole’s bedside where a dark female figure stood, looking over at the girl that he loved. Her long blonde hair was like his, but gently waved and as soft as silk, falling to her hack. Her half black, half orange mask covered her face which he knew all too well and her dark uniform clung to her body, perfectly outlining her curves. “It’s a wonder why you haven’t snatched her up already” she sweetly said, glancing over her shoulder at him.

                “W _hat do you want Ravager?_ ”  He signed, jumping out of his seat

                “Don’t worry I’m here to help” she replied, taking her mask off, letting her long blonde hair fall forward before whipping it to one side.

                “ _Why should I trust you?_ ”

                “Because I’m your sister, and we have to stick together. If we don’t watch out for each other, then who will?” she explained, walking toward him as he stands. She sees that he obviously doesn’t believe her and sighs. “Look, I left dad” Jericho seems shocked at what his sister said. “I was tired of doing his bidding for him and believe it or not, I don’t like the life of crime…I never chose it, and I wish that I could have had the guts to leave him earlier like you did”

                “ _Does dad know?_ ” he asks

                “Yeah, he wanted me to do a job that I couldn’t- wouldn’t do. So I refused and he slapped me. Then I yelled at him, started crying and ran out before he could say anything more”. Jericho was unsure of what to say or do. Should he trust his sister who had been on the wrong side for so long, or would she stab him in the back? Did she actually turn on their father, or was she still the obedient little puppy that he had raised her to be? Before he could sign anymore, she pulled a syringe out of a pocket on her black belt, handing it to him. “Here, I don’t care what happens to me, I’ve done too many bad things that I don’t deserve any trust, but at least give this to your little girlfriend. It’s the cure to what the Hive put in her. If you don’t give her it, she’ll die within the next 20 hours, she’ll slip into a coma, then slowly, her body will start shutting down until it finally gives up and kills her.”           

Jericho’s eyes widen “ _How do you…?_ ”

                “I watched your last battle with the Hive 5 and paid them a little visit in jail. They so kindly gave it up to me” she says with a smirk and laugh

                “ _Rose, what did you do?_ ” he asked, almost scared of the answer

                “Joey, you know how persuasive I can be…and don’t worry, they’re still in jail, just a bit scared of you guys now” she lightly smiles, giving him hope for his sister that he had missed so much. He looked at the syringe one more time and hesitantly took it from her. She smiled at her darling brother and leaned in for a hug, but the door slid open, and she was gone. Jinx walked in, with a book in her hands and Kid Flash by her side. They both stared at him as he stood in the middle of the room with the syringe still in his hand.

                “Jericho…what’s that?” Jinx asked

                He glanced at the object in his hand and held it out for them to see “ _It’s the cure for whatever was injected into Kole”_   

                “Jericho, where…how?” Kid Flash began to ask, but was too confused to say more

                “ _It’s a long story, but it’s the only way to save her_ ” he explained and Kid Flash quickly took it out of the mute boy’s hands, then flashing over to Kole and injecting her in the arm with it.

                “There, it’s done, now can you explain to us what happened in here while you were looking after Kole?”

                “ _No, it’s too hard and complicated to explain, just trust me…please_ ”

                “Jericho, we do trust you but…” Jinx begins to say, but she’s interrupted by Kole turning in her bed, fast asleep. The blankets wrapped around her like a warm cocoon. Jinx looks back at Jericho, but he has vanished, like his sister. ”What the?” she exclaims, looking at Kid Flash.

                “Come on Jinx, let’s just go to bed” he answers, guiding her to the door.

                The next day passes with training, Jericho avoiding Jinx, Kole resting in bed, and Kid Flash flirting with his lovely Jinx. Jericho rests, playing his guitar in his room. Deep into his music, he stops when he hears footsteps in the hall. He slowly gets up, carefully walking to the door and opening it. Only a shadow is seen disappearing behind the corner. He follows, setting guitar down by the door, through the halls to the outside, walking through the dark forest that surrounds them. The slow chase stops across the lake. He looks across the river at the Titans Tower, his home, embedded in the side of a cliff, the front glass windows lined up and down like a giant T, just like the main Tower and East Tower. It was such a beautiful sight, the lake shinning like diamonds under the silver moon in the dark blue sky filled with golden shimmering stars. The wind gently blew through his curly blonde hair.  A gentle voice whispered from behind him something that could barely be heard above the gentle wind. Jericho turned around coming face to face with one of the last people he wanted to see.

                “Did it work?” Ravager asked once more, still quiet and sweet, almost like she cared whether or not Kole lived. He slowly nodded and she sighed in relief “Good”

                “ _What did you do it for? Why do you care?”_ he asked

                “Because I don’t want my brother to be sad. Besides, I already told you that I left dad”

                “ _It still doesn’t make sense. I tried to get you to come with me before, but you never came. What made you change your mind?_ ”

                She sighed “I told you, he had a mission that I couldn’t obey.” That’s all she wanted to say, but Jericho gave her pushed look and she sighs. “He wanted me to clean up some loose ends” she began. She gulped and continued “…he wanted me to kill the Titans, including you” Jericho stands, frozen like a stone, shocked and scared “but I refused, and I don’t think there’s anyone else out there that he would have do the job.”

                “ _Well, thank you_ ” he says, relaxing with a smile “ _I’ve really missed you Rose_ ”

                “I know, I’ve missed you too Joey”

                “ _Please, you have to come back to meet my team_ ” he takes her hand, but she pulls away, shaking her head

                “I can’t, it’s too early for me to do that. They might think that something else is up, it’s not easy gaining someone’s trust once you’ve done the things that I have”

                “ _I trust you_ ”

                “Yeah, but that’s different, you knew me when we were kids, you knew what I had to go through with Dad…I mean, Slade. It’s going to take more time and more than me giving you a cure for your little girlfriend” she reminds him, staring at the Tower. Jericho gently puts his hand on her shoulder, she turns around and smiles, knowing exactly what he was going to sign “Of course you can always call me, I’ll be looking after you just in case something happens, but I’ll keep my distance” he smiles at his sister.

                “ _Isn’t it the older brother’s job to look after his younger sister_?” he joked

                She smiles back, and then gently runs her hand over his eyes, closing them.


	6. Heroes Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kole follows Jericho into the forest.

His eyes snap open at the sound of a twig breaking. He quickly turns around, throwing someone to the ground. It’s Kole, lying on her back with one of his hands pressed against her chest in defense. He quickly jumps back, helping her up.

                “ _I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to…_ ” he quickly signs, faster than Kole can understand “ _it’s just that you scared me and I was just…_ ” he continues until Kole finally stops him by grabbing his hands.

                “It’s okay, it was only in defense” she calmly says with a smile and giggle. She was so beautiful, her eyes glowing in the moonlight like in the movies. He smiles, looking at her in her light pink pajama pants and crystal blue long sleeved shirt that perfectly fit her delicate body. It usually wouldn’t be the best look for someone, but she looked beautiful in even the most common things. “It was really my fault for sneaking up on you like that”

                “ _No, it’s okay you just scared me_ ” he said with a smile that made her blush a shade of pink that matched her pants. “ _What are you doing out here anyway?_ ”

                “I saw you leave and I thought something was wrong” he smiled “What about you?”

                His smile dropped as he looked at her. He had to think of something to say since he couldn’t tell her the truth, not yet at least. His sister’s words ran through his mind ‘It’s not easy gaining someone’s trust once you’ve done the things that I have’. He couldn’t tell Kole the truth, but he also didn’t want to lie to her “ _same as you, I heard something and came out here_ ”

                “Did you see who or what it was?” He only shakes his head in disappointment. “Oh, okay, I just thought that…” as she looks into his eyes, she can see that he’s hurt and troubled about something “hey, are you okay?”

                Jericho’s eyes soften with worry as Herald’s words run through his mind once more ‘you have to tell her sometime’. “ _No_ ” he finally signs after a deep breath

                “What’s wrong?”

                He sighs once more, walking toward the beach and Kole follows close behind. He stops at the edge, where the cold sand meets the grass and trees, and sits down “ _it’s a lot to explain, do you mind if I…_ ” he signs, stopping to point to his eyes, then her crystal blue eyes that shinned more than ever

                “Oh, go right ahead” she softly says and with one direst eye contact, Jericho once again inside her mind, but this time, they’re at a beautiful waterfall with crystal clear water below “what do you think? Is it what you thought it would be?”

                “Strangely, yes” he responds with a laugh, remembering his dream and what ‘she’ had told him. Kole jumps back a little, shocked at his voice, it was light and sweet, smooth yet strong. “what?”

                “Nothing, it’s just…I’ve never heard you talk before. It’s nice” she says with a blushing smile, stepping closer to him, but shaking her head after a few moments of staring into his eyes. “Anyway, uh, you were going to…”

                “Oh, yeah” he says, walking to a nearby log and sitting on it “Kole, I’m not like normal guys”

                Kole giggles “I already know that, you have the power take control over people’s bodies with eye contact. You’re a Titan”

                “That’s not what I mean. I mean that I’m not like the other superheroes, I have dark family secrets, but you have to promise not to judge me upon them” Kole takes his hand, looking straight into his eyes

                “I promise, nothing will change what I think of you, and if there’s anything that you don’t want the others to know, just tell me and I won’t say anything”

                “Okay, I trust you.” He says with a laugh, then his smile drops, grabbing her hand “My name is Jericho Wilson, I am the son of Slade Wilson, who is also known as Slade and Death-stroke, and my sister, Rose Wilson, is Ravager” Kole gasps, dropping her hand from his. “There’s more, when I was a kid, Slade wanted me to join him and my older brother, Grant but I couldn’t do it. So he slit my throat cutting my vocal cords, that’s why I can’t talk. I tried to take Rose with me after Grant died and our dad went crazy, but she wouldn’t come with me. From that moment until a few nights ago, when you were sick in bed, I hadn’t seen her. She came to me when you were still sick. She was the one that gave me the antidote. She said that she took it from the Hive and that she left Slade.”

                “Why would she leave?”

                “She said that she couldn’t…wouldn’t carry out a task he asked her to do”

                “What task?”

                “He wanted her to kill us.” Silence; Kole just stares at him in silence, not knowing what else to say. “He wanted her to kill all the Titans”

                “What?”

                “But I won’t let that happen, I won’t let anything happen to any one of my friends” he proclaims, clenching his fists, then loosening them to look at Kole “I won’t let him hurt you”         

                “Jericho? I-” she stops at his gently touch upon her smooth cheeks. His touch felt soft, strong and comforting, like it was supposed to be like this. She slowly closes her eyes as his soft lips touch hers. Soft and sweet, just as they imagined it would be. “Jericho” she softly says with a smile. He pulls away to look at her.

                “I’m sorry, it’s just…I had to do it” he said, but it came out a bit rough as he began to stand up from his seat,

                Kole grabbed his hand and he sat back down, looking at her curiously. “Please, don’t be sorry.”

                “Why, it was inappropriate of me to kiss my team leader”

                “Jericho” she says, resting her hand on his cheek, leaning in to kiss him again. “Jericho, I really like you”

                His eyes widen in shock. Did she really just say that, or was this another dream, did she really like him? “I-” he begins to say “I really like you too” he clears his throat. “So, does this mean…?”

                Kole smiles “I’m not sure”

                “Well then, let me ask again. Kole will go out with me?” she looks away, still smiling like the stars. “Kole?”

                She giggles the way he loves; light, playful and warm “Of course I will” he smiles jumping up from his seat, picking her up from the waist and spinning her around, only lowering her down to kiss her once more.


End file.
